


Braids

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel asks Sam an important question - by braiding his hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [alison-12.tumblr.com](http://alison-12.tumblr.com)
> 
> So now I'm imagining Gabriel playing with Sam's hair. Like Gabriel's always running his hair through it and talking about how soft it is in Enochian. It's not uncommon for Sam to wake up in the morning with flowers braided in his hair or suddenly his hair seems to have grown longer and is now to the floor. Or even a Tumblr favorite, using flower language to tell Sam he loves him while making it into a flower crown AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

OH GOD.  OKAY.  OKAY YES.  SO MUCH YES.  I WANT TO EXPLAIN HOW MUCH YES AND I AM FAILING.  

GOD I JUST NEEEEEEEED ALL OF GABRIEL PETTING SAM’S HAIR.  

Oh god, and what, what, what if Gabriel starts to try to speak his deepest and darkest desires through the flowers he twines into Sam’s hair.  Flowers for longevity, love, longing, desire, friendship, everything, he wants all of it and OH GOD.  I HAD A THOUGHT.

What if Gabriel starts to use different braids on Sam’s hair and then weave flowers into them, and he has this sad moment, where, where he realizes that if Sam and he were in the Norse country, centuries ago, this would have been considered the same as a proposal.  

So he weaves the intricate braid slowly, carefully and he snaps a picture of it, at the small flowers tucked into it and then curls up with Sam with a happy grin.  

And then the next morning, when Sam is chuckling and slowly pulling the flowers out of his hair and the ties, he stops when he gets to the smaller braid tucked behind one ear.  

He pauses and runs his fingers over it.  It’s about half the thickness of his finger, and it’s barely visible.  And the closer he looks he realizes that the brain is made of micro-braids and there are flowers tucked into them, just super small buds.  

He picks the flowers out, carefully, and tucks the braid back behind his ear.  He smiles and finishes going to get ready.  

And Gabriel just snaps himself into the bunker later and he’s in the middle of ranting, of saying something, when he freezes, and STARES at Sam’s hair.  At the braid he can barely see behind Sam’s ear and all the air he doesn’t need leaves him in a rush.  

Sam and Dean are both asking if he’s okay and smiles and fakes it, walking over to Sammy to flop over him as usually does.  And eventually Dean gets tired of their canoodling and Sam turns the TV down and drops his hand to Gabriel’s thigh and kinda goes…

“So, I’m really good at research right?” 

Gabriel just looks at Sam and raises an eyebrow, not deigning to answer.  

“Turns out, this kind of braid has a special meaning.”  

Gabriel just tenses all over and stares at Sam, figuring if he had a heart, it would be pounding right about now.  

And Sam just leans in and reaches out to run his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and twists it around his finger.  And he just smiles, smiles at Gabriel and kinda murmurs…that Gabriel needs a braid too.  

Sam is pretty sure that Gabriel’s smile lights up the whole damn world.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120818256440/so-now-im-imagining-gabriel-playing-with-sams) ♡ ♡


End file.
